<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till Heaven Reunites Us by ihaikyuuii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679442">Till Heaven Reunites Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaikyuuii/pseuds/ihaikyuuii'>ihaikyuuii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaikyuuii/pseuds/ihaikyuuii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tortured by his past, Akaashi Keiji goes to a beach to find comfort in solitude where he meets a certain owl-like man.</p><p>“Akaashi, can you promise me something?” He asked, sitting across Akaashi. </p><p>Akaashi nodded, passing Bokuto a soft smile. </p><p>“Promise me, when you decide to speak...” He trailed off, not knowing whether what he saying was a good idea or not. </p><p>Akaashi placed his hand over Bokuto’s, encouraging him to complete his sentence. </p><p>“Promise me that I'll be the first person to hear your voice.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Till Heaven Reunites Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little trigger warning! This fanfiction contains a few violent scenes so if you get triggered easily this story is not for you!<br/>Also, credits to @Kade for editing this for me! They are awesome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many seasons had passed? How many more were to come? Will the next summer be hotter than this one? Will summer even come? Will everyone turn into tiny specs of dust peeking through small holes in the environment?  </p><p>Will the good ones get to see the flowers bloom, and the sun shine? Or will they disappear from people’s memories like a dream one had on a hot summer night?  </p><p>When will they get to escape, and meet what is called, “fate”? How long will the wait be until they finally reach their happiness and freedom?  </p><p>Were there people that stayed young forever? If not by their bodies, by their souls? Were there people who were as free-spirited, even though they knew the secrets of the hideous world? Were there people who wished to stay young forever?  </p><p>Bokuto Koutarou wanted to run faster than the wind carried itself. He wanted to be freer than anyone he knew. He wanted to soar through the sky like an eagle, he wanted to be the one controlling his own life.  </p><p>But being free-spirited came with a risk- a price. Unable to control the thrill and excitement he left; he lost the one thing that allowed him to run away from everything. But still, he remained cheerful, acting as if his disability couldn’t stop him, but deep down he knew that he wasn’t what he once was. </p><p>He knew that he couldn’t ever be as free. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------ </p><p> </p><p>As the soothing melody rang through his ears, he allowed himself to relax. His mind blanked for a minute or two as he started to let go of everything negative. At this very moment, Akaashi Keiji was at peace.  </p><p>He thought back to a few minutes ago, when he woke up in a pool of his own sweat, because of a nightmare he had every other day. </p><p>== </p><p>Akaashi was tied to a chair, helpless. He looked over to his right and saw nothing but pitch black. The unwavering silence disturbed him to the core as he squirmed in the hard, wooden chair, rusted chains wrapped around his body.  </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure standing. Akaashi couldn’t tell whether the figure was that of a woman or a man. Although the creature seemed similar to a human’s. There was this aura that surrounded it, which gave it an inhumane feeling. </p><p>The figure was staring at an odd machine that was made out of wood, with clean and sharp blades that formed a fan-like shape. The blades were moving at a continuous speed- just like a fan.  </p><p>The creature reached its hand into the machine, Akaashi’s shrieks telling them to stop came out as whispers. Moving its whole arm into the machine, blood splattered all over their face as he watched in horror, and the once clean blades were now covered with the blood of an innocent life.  </p><p>Tears slipped from his eyes as Akaashi let out a wretched sob, looking down and shutting his eyes, hoping for the scarring image of the armless figure to disappear. </p><p>Suddenly, a voice echoed through the room. The voice was loud and dominant. It was the voice of a man, deep and raspy. The voice would yell one moment, and the other it would mumble under its breath.  </p><p>Akaashi had no idea what the dream meant, but he knew that it scared him beyond words. </p><p>=== </p><p>Akaashi Keiji couldn’t sleep more than four hours because of his traumatic past that haunted him. His lack of sleep caused him to stay quiet most of the time, and be rather cranky and sarcastic despite being over 20 years old.  </p><p>Akaashi looked over to the clock that was set on his bedside table, it read 4 am. Sighing, he got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  </p><p>Accepting the fact that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, he grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes before opening the door of his compact apartment. Akaashi was careful not to make any noise that could disturb his neighbors. </p><p>He walked down the empty streets of Tokyo. The once busy, and chaotic city was quiet, and tranquil. The howling wind embraced Akaashi like a blanket as he let out yet another sigh.  </p><p>The silence of the city was quite soothing. He preferred the undisturbed and relaxing silence when the sun was yet to rise more than the boisterous and obnoxious people that took over the city when daylight struck.  </p><p>He walked to the nearest train station so he could go to Kanagawa District.  </p><p>As Akaashi got on the train, he realized he had left his phone at home, which made him curse at himself. The remainder of 40 minutes of the train ride was spent with Akaashi lost in his thoughts, thinking about everything. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>As Akaashi got closer to the shore he noticed an unfamiliar silhouette of a man sitting in a wheelchair. Unbothered by the stranger’s presence, Akaashi made his way to his usual spot, looking over to the sea, trying to see past the horizon. </p><p>What was past that line? Freedom? Heaven? </p><p>“Come here often?” Akaashi’s head snapped to his side, at the man beside him. When Keiji arrived, they were more than a hundred meters apart, and he was sure he wasn’t loud. </p><p>Looking down, he made eye contact with the male. </p><p>Mesmerized by his beauty, Akaashi  let out a gasp. His eyes were wide, golden in color. They seemed as innocent as a child’s laugh- so lively and breathtaking. Although his disability was quite pitying, his eyes still sparkled in a way that was indescribable. </p><p>He wore a smile, a soft and comforting one. His hair was down, covering his forehead. It was obvious he dyed his hair. He had grey hair, and black streaks peeking through them. </p><p>Akaashii looked down as soon as he realized he was staring. </p><p>A loud, melodious and joyous laughter sounded. Akaashi looked back up at the man who was laughing at his antics. </p><p>Embarrassed, Akaashi bowed as an apology. </p><p>“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, nice to meet you.” The man introduces himself, and extends his hand towards Keiji. </p><p>After a firm handshake, silence restored as both of them stared over to the beautiful sunrise. </p><p>“A penny for your thoughts?” Bokuto said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>As the two strangers locked eyes, Akaashi signed something that even a child could understand. </p><p>“You can’t speak?” Akaashi nodded his head. </p><p>“So, there is no name I can call you by?” Bokuto asked, disappointed.  </p><p>Akaashi held up his hand, indicating Bokuto to hold on as he searched his jacket for the small notepad and pen that he always kept with himself. </p><p>Smiling when he found it, he scribbled his name across the paper and showed it to the owl-like male. </p><p>“Akaashi Keiji?” Akaashi nodded in response, a small smile gracing his gorgeous features. </p><p>First encounter; 5:38 am </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>A month had passed since the two met. And ever since, Bokuto went to the same beach every day in hopes of seeing the man he saw on that one cold and frightening morning. </p><p>In the heat of the moment, they somehow forgot to exchange numbers.  </p><p>Like a butterfly, Akaashii disappeared from Bokuto’s life, and as if it didn’t happen, he forgot about it.  </p><p>Bokuto thought of Akaashi as an angel that appeared on a day when he wasn’t okay to comfort him. </p><p>And with that, Bokuto let go of the memory of his encounter with Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>  ----------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>“Stay by our side, ok? Don’t wander off.” The voice said, and it was oddly familiar. </p><p>A young Akaashi looked up. </p><p>The same dress. The same spot. The same incident.  </p><p>His mother’s features were distorted, which scared the child  </p><p>“Yes mom.” He spoke.  </p><p>“Keiji look! Its mickey mouse!” His father pointed at a strange man. </p><p>“That isn’t mickey mouse dad.”  His father dragged him towards the character. </p><p>As they got closer, Akaashi realized the face was not of a random man, but instead, it was the man that- </p><p>“I will make you suffer for your actions Akaashi Keiji.”  </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------ </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s eyes snapped open.  </p><p>Gasping for air, he sat up in bed and looked over at his clock. </p><p>4:15 am. </p><p>He got out of bed and wore his shirt before making his way out of his room. </p><p>A sense of déjà vu took over him as he grabbed a glass of water, drinking it and stepping towards the door of his apartment. </p><p>Stepping outside of the apartment building, Akaashi took a deep breath, reaching into the pocket of his trousers, he took out his phone out to check the time. </p><p>4:32 am </p><p>Memories of his encounter with the peculiar man returned to him, he smiled softly. </p><p>As he walked towards the horizon, he reached his hand to rub his face softly. The cold wind was like a soft and soothing melody, as he breathed in, a sense of relaxation overtook his body, his whole body relaxed at once.  </p><p>The soundlessness both scared, and consoled Akaashi. It was something he wasn’t used to quite yet, but he enjoyed it. In the past, there was always someone to hold his hand and guide him. There were also people that cared for him, and loved him.  </p><p>But as years passed, the love and care disappeared gradually, and people stopped caring. </p><p>As the lights of the city shine in a distance, Akaashi enters the small convenience store that was thirty minutes away from his house. </p><p>5:02 am. </p><p>Going into one of the aisles, Akaashii looked for his favorite brand of ramen. </p><p>He went to the checkout counter, placing the few items he purchased on the said counter. </p><p>The cashier bowed as Keiji turned around to walk out of the store, as he looked to his left, he saw an all too familiar figure. </p><p>The figure stretched their hand up, trying to reach the bag of chips on the top shelf. </p><p>Akaashi walked towards him, reaching his hands up and grabbing the bag of chips for his acquaintance. He placed the bag in Bokuto’s lap and dropped his hand to his side. </p><p>Bokuto whipped his head in Akaashi’s direction, smiling widely as his eyes met Keiji’s. </p><p>“Akaashi!” He exclaimed, excited. </p><p>For a moment, Bokuto even thought that ‘fate’ brought them together again. </p><p>Akaashi bowed, greeting the elder.  </p><p>“Thank you, you really saved my life.” Bokuto thanked him, as he let a chuckle escape his mouth. </p><p>After buying the item, Bokuto made his way out of the store. He was somewhat shocked to see Akaashi still waiting, but, nonetheless, he felt happy. </p><p>“What are you doing up at 5 am?” Bokuto questioned, to which Akaashi only shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>“What high school did you graduate from?” Bokuto, once again, asked a question. </p><p>Akaashi took out his phone from his pocket and opened the notes app. </p><p>“Fukurodani.” Koutarou read out, squinting his eyes at the screen. </p><p>“No way! Me too! Well, I took my second and third year online because of my condition. I was on the Volleyball team before that! It was really fun...” As Bokuto trailed off into a never-ending rant, Akaashi just stayed and listened. </p><p>As they walked and walked, without stopping, enjoying the cold breeze and the singing of the morning bird. </p><p>Hours passed by, daylight struck, yet both of them had so much to say to one another. So absorbed into the conversation, hours seemed like minutes. </p><p>Laughing without a care in the world, Keiji wished to stop time and stay in the moment forever. But he knew that nothing lasted forever. And so, just like any other good thing, it came to an end. </p><p>Second encounter; 5:13 am. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>Days pass, which turned into weeks, and then to months. Bokuto and Akaashi’s friendship only seemed to flourish. </p><p>The two knew everything there was to know about each other- almost everything. While talking to each other, there was always a small but significant detail each person left out. Concealing the dark side, and revealing the light. </p><p>That’s how their friendship was, keeping their worries from each other but sharing the good things. And just like any typical friendship, one fell for the other. </p><p>“Akaashi, can you promise me something?” He asked, sitting across Akaashi. </p><p>Akaashi nodded, passing Bokuto a soft smile. </p><p>“Promise me, when you decide to speak...” He trailed off, not knowing whether what he saying was a good idea or not. </p><p>Akaashi placed his hand over Bokuto’s, encouraging him to complete his sentence. </p><p>“Promise me that I'll be the first person to hear your voice.” </p><p>Keiji’s eyes widened, what Bokuto said was like a slap to his face, he realized the amount of importance he held in Koutarou’s life. It hurt him, since he knew that they were going to part ways someday. </p><p>But until they did, he decided he wanted to spend every day with him like it was the last. As long as they didn’t part on a bad note, everything would be okay. Or so he thought. </p><p>There were so many words that were unspoken, so many things that could cause ugly misunderstandings, and so many feelings left resolved. But as long as they had each other, everything would be just fine. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>Akaashi’s phone dinged, as the black screen lit up. He grabbed his phone and held it up, a message from Bokuto. </p><p> </p><p>From; </p><p>Bokuto Koutarou </p><p>Message sent at 1:46 am via ITalk. </p><p>Are you awake? </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi let out a deep sigh before replying. </p><p> </p><p>To; </p><p>Bokuto Koutarou </p><p>Message sent at 1:47 am via ITalk. </p><p>As awake as I'll ever be, what’s up? </p><p> </p><p>It only took seconds for Koutarou to reply. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto Koutarou </p><p>Message sent at 1:47 am via ITalk. </p><p>Can’t sleep, can you come to the park? </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi frowned slightly before typing a quick reply. </p><p> </p><p>To; </p><p>Bokuto Koutarou </p><p>Message sent at 1:48 am via ITalk. </p><p>Be there in 25. </p><p> </p><p>After their first few encounters, the two found out that they didn’t live far away from each other. There was a park about 2 miles away from Bokuto’s house and 3 to 4 miles away from Keiji’s. Since it was convenient for both of them, the park quickly became their meet up spot. </p><p>As Akaashi put a coat over his body to keep it warm, he made his way out of his apartment and over to where all the bicycles were parked.  </p><p>Akaashi hadn’t touched his bicycle in years, but after his encounter with Koutarou, he regularly used it. </p><p>Although the ride to the park was only around 15 minutes, it felt like an hour to Bokuto who was waiting restlessly for his companion’s arrival. </p><p>When Akaashi arrived, Bokuto’s tense posture immediately relaxed in his wheelchair. </p><p>The park was empty, and the only source of light was a lamppost which was about a hundred meters away from them. </p><p>Akaashi had to turn on the flashlight in order to see properly.   </p><p>“Akaashi!” Bokuto turned on his flashlight and waved it above his head aggressively, trying to alert Keiji. </p><p>Keiji looked up and let out a chuckle, seeing his overly excited friend. </p><p>He was right beside the swings; it was almost as he wanted to get on it. </p><p>“Hi ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto waved at Akaashi, looking like an excited child on a Christmas morning. </p><p>Akaashi waved back and sat on a swing beside Bokuto. Since the park was old, it was in pieces. The second swing which was supposed to be there was missing, and the one that was attached was in horrible condition. </p><p>The slide had holes in it and a few pieces from the stairs which led to it were nowhere to be seen.  </p><p>The seesaw was ridable but was in a bad condition. </p><p>Snow sat on the seat of the swing, which was brushed away by Akaashi. </p><p>“It’s nice isn’t it?” Koutarou looked over to Keiji, admiring his close to perfect features. </p><p>His black hair rested against his forehead, his green eyes widened, and his cheeks were tainted pink. His lips parted, as he breathed in and out through his mouth, a puff of smoke releasing from his mouth each time he exhaled. </p><p>Akaashi nodded slightly, admiring the field of snow in front of him. </p><p>The silence sometimes bothered Bokuto, but then again, he only ever needed company and not words of comfort.  </p><p>There were times Bokuto wished Akaashi could talk, but he really had no idea what Akaashi had been through, so he just went along with it. </p><p>Slowly and quietly, Bokuto moved his wheelchair so he was right in front of Akaashi. Staring into his eyes, Bokuto reached out for Akaashi’s cold hand that was wrapped around the chain that held the swing up. </p><p>Taken back at his forwardness, Akaashi held his breath, not knowing what was going to happen next. </p><p>“Akaashi-Kun, you remember our promise, right?” Koutarou whispered, looking down. </p><p>“I really hope you do,” he continued, “because I really did mean it, Akaashi.” </p><p>“I know it sometimes seems like I'm some dumb, happy go-lucky man, but that really isn’t me. I don’t choose to be that way.  But I feel like if I tell people how I really feel, they’ll worry more than they already do.” </p><p>Bokuto paused, squeezing Akaashi’s hand. </p><p>“You are the first person who I want to tell how I feel, how I really feel. But...” Bokuto trails off </p><p>Would he disappear too? Would he leave too? Like a small, but beautiful butterfly, would Akaashi be someone he loved, but never had? </p><p>Akaashi let go of his grip on the swing, and cupped Bokuto’s face with it, as a stray tear escaped. The moonlight shone on it, making it look like a falling diamond.  </p><p>“I don’t even know why I'm crying.” He laughed at how pathetic he might’ve seemed. </p><p>Locking their hands firmly, Akaashi lifted his hand. </p><p>His eyes widened when they met Bokuto’s. His eyes were as mesmerizing as when he first saw them.  </p><p>Once their eyes met, it was hard for either one to look away. </p><p>Like someone in love.  </p><p>Unaware of his actions, Bokuto leaned forward, gradually. </p><p>Realizing his closeness, Akaashi’s face turned a bright red. </p><p>“Do you realize how stunning you are, Akaashi?” Bokuto was so close, and Akaashi could feel his breath on his lips. </p><p>On the edge of his seat, Akaashi longed for something he didn’t even know he would ever want. </p><p>Ready as ever, Akaashi decided to close the distance between the two. </p><p>This was something he knew he wouldn’t regret doing, and so he went for it. </p><p>Only for Bokuto to move away from him. </p><p>The silence that followed afterwards was unwavering, unflinching.  </p><p>Both the males were embarrassed, as much as they wanted it to happen, they knew it was somewhat wrong of them to do so. </p><p>At that moment, the two knew they couldn’t look at each other the same way they used to. </p><p>And slowly, the moment that they once yearned for, became a moment they wanted to hide deep in their memories, a moment they wish would never come back. </p><p>Third encounter; 2:58 am. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>“Akaashi, do you think you’ll die before me?” Bokuto whispered, combing his fingers through Akaashi’s hair, whose head rested on Bokuto’s lap. </p><p>Akaashi grinned, unable to contain it. He thought Bokuto’s question was ridiculous, because he knew that they wouldn’t last long enough to see each other die. Although it triggered something inside him, he knew he couldn’t be Bokuto’s forever. </p><p>However, over the few months the two had given into their fondness for each other and admitted that they fancied each other. </p><p>“What are you smiling about! I’m being serious!” Bokuto tried to put up a ‘serious’ façade but failed as he broke out into a chorus of giggles. </p><p>At this moment, the two were content. With not a care in the world, they laughed like there was no tomorrow. Hoping that time stops for them, to let them live life the way they wanted to. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?!” Bokuto exclaimed, sitting in his wheelchair, opposite to Akaashi who was sitting on his bed, with his head on his head. </p><p>Akaashi had been sobbing and shaking uncontrollably for 10 minutes, which put Bokuto into a state of shock. </p><p>Although it was wrong of him to do so, Bokuto got frustrated and started yelling at the younger one. </p><p>“Please just tell me Akaashi, so I can help you.” Bokuto begged, moving closer to Akaashi, grabbing his hands and embracing him tightly, in an attempt to make him feel safe. </p><p>Akaashi’s nightmares had returned, after weeks of not having a single flashback, the nightmare hit him like a truck and messed with his head more than anything. </p><p>“Talk to me Akaashi, please.” No matter how much Bokuto pleaded him, Akaashi wouldn’t stop. The compact room was filled with the cries of the young man and the pleads of his significant other. </p><p>Bokuto tried hard not to break down. He felt useless. </p><p>“I-It’s...” The voice was hoarse, like someone who hadn’t spoken a word in years. </p><p>His first words were meant to be “It’s okay” and Akaashi thought it would be okay to speak, but he could barely force out a world. Although he had been going to therapy regularly, and felt himself improving on a daily basis, it was hard. </p><p>“Akaashi?” Bokuto lightly gasped, although Akaashi’s words were just a minor whisper, they made him happy beyond one’s wild imagination. </p><p>And just like that, a horrid day turned into a good one. A moment that was supposed to break them apart, brought them even closer. And just like that, one stage of their life was complete. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>“You know why I didn’t attend high school for my second and third year?” Bokuto said, he himself was unsure whether he wanted to tell Akaashi, who was already in a state of depression.  </p><p>Akaashi took out his phone and opened the notes app as he typed the short response, </p><p>“Why?” Bokuto’s eyes skimmed across the screen, and then he proceeded to talk. </p><p>“I was actually quite adventurous and bold, if I do say myself,” Bokuto stated, a cocky smile gracing his features. </p><p>“My mom bought me a bike for my birthday, it was raining really hard that day, but I couldn’t hold in my excitement, and took it for a spin. I over-sped and got hit by a drunk driver. Bastard was driving a hummer, and he was driving it way faster than I was driving my bike. I got 20 stitches across my stomach because a big chunk of glass went into my stomach, and the upper part of my left leg stopped working. I had a broken rib and a head injury too, since I wasn’t wearing a helmet.” </p><p>The story was too much to take in, but Akaashi listened to every detail that came out of Bokuto’s mouth. </p><p>His tale almost made Akaashi want to tell him his own story, and he thought he was ready to.  </p><p>As much as Akaashi wanted to speak, he knew he couldn’t. So, he let go of that thought. </p><p>Nonetheless, Akaashi once again opened his notes app, with folders filled with conversations the two men had, and started typing. </p><p>“When I was 12, my parents and I went to an amusement park, when we were coming back, a van pulled up in front of us and pulled all of us in. I don’t remember much about it, since I was unconscious half the time, and that it also happened a long time ago. But I remember waking up tied to a chair, and my parents were right in front of me. There was a man with a gun, and he-” Bokuto stopped reading, looking at Akaashi with empathy and pain. </p><p>Akaashi, in return, gave him a reassuring smile.  </p><p>“...He shot them. He shot my mother, and then my father. I just sat there doing nothing, as he cut my parents into pieces, and the thing that scared me most was the fact that he was laughing while doing all of it. He sliced the two people I valued most as if they were unloved, unappreciated...” </p><p>A pregnant silence followed. </p><p>“I had no idea it was this bad Akaashi.” Bokuto tried his best not to cry, but he couldn’t hold it in. A tear slid down his cheek, like a shooting star falling to the surface of the earth. </p><p>“If I had known it was this bad, I would’ve done something about it. I just assumed you didn’t like to talk.”  </p><p>Akaashi, once again, started typing. </p><p>“I attend therapy regularly, and it is getting better. They are helping me so I can speak again.” </p><p>Reading that, Bokuto smiled widely and leaned forward to kiss Akaashi on the forehead.  </p><p>Fourth encounter: 10:27 pm. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>“Akaashi, we’ve helped you as much as we could. We can’t make you speak, the most we could do was provide you with a helping hand. I’m happy to say that you are getting better, but as for speaking, that part is completely up to you.” </p><p>His therapist gave him a comforting smile, which Akaashi returned as he walked out of the room and out of the building. His therapy lessons, much to his surprise, were going better than he thought.  </p><p>It was mainly Bokuto that provided him with comfort and made him feel happy. He was content with where he was and had no intentions of leaving his partner any time soon. </p><p>Walking towards the small café, Akaashi smiled widely at the thought of seeing Bokuto again after a long day. Buying some cake and coffee, he headed out and rushed home. </p><p>“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed as he would usually whenever he saw his significant other. It bothered Akaashi at first because he had never been around someone so loud and enthusiastic. But he adjusted, and slowly got used to hearing it. </p><p>Akaashi raised his hand to show him the goods he got for the two. Bokuto’s eyes immediately lit up as he saw the food and moved towards Akaashi. </p><p>“Is this for me?” He said, looking through the paper bag. </p><p>Giggling, Akaashi nodded his head and put a hand on the elder’s head, he patted him gently and lovingly, like a mother would to his son. </p><p>The two moved to the dining room so they could enjoy their food in peace. </p><p>“You want some Akaashi? This cake is amazing.” Bokuto offered, his mouth full of red velvet cake. </p><p>Akaashi shook his head, turning down the offer. He sipped his coffee and smiled every now and then when he looked at Bokuto. </p><p>For a moment, the piercing headache that had been bothering Akaashi disappeared, and the peace was restored. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------ </p><p>It had been several days and Akaashi was still unwell, he would have fevers almost every day and would cough a lot. </p><p>His health was deteriorating gradually. Whenever he ate something, it would make its way out of Akaashi’s body through excessive vomiting.  </p><p>His condition concerned Bokuto and made him feel useless. Because no matter what he did, Akaashi wouldn’t get better. </p><p>Bokuto would stay over at Akaashi’s one-room apartment almost every day and would sleep in his uncomfortable wheelchair, just because he was scared that Akaashi too, would disappear from his life. </p><p>“Akaashi, this is unhealthy! Please, let's just go see a doctor okay?” Akaashi refused to Bokuto’s suggestion. He had lost count of the number of times Bokuto had begged and pleaded him to go to the doctor, but every time, Akaashi refused.  </p><p>For some reason, he insisted he was fine when he wasn’t. </p><p>His last memory of him being at a hospital was horrible and terrifying. So, he avoided going to a hospital at all costs. </p><p>“Why can’t you just listen for once! If I was in your place, you would’ve dragged me to the hospital!” Bokuto frowned, pursing his lips. </p><p>Akaashi let out a shaky sigh and finally nodded his head. It was the least he could do, because he knew that if Bokuto was in his place, he would’ve forced him to go see a doctor. </p><p>That night, Bokuto and Akaashi slept on the same bed for the first time. The bed was big enough for one person but it was too small for two people, and despite being pressed against each other in an uncomfortable position, the two slept the best sleep. </p><p>Final Encounter: 11:52 pm </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>Dawn had come way quicker than expected. Akaashi woke up in dread and misery, he obviously didn’t want to go to a doctor, but he felt that it was important for him to do so, if not for himself, for Bokuto. </p><p>He had awoken earlier than Bokuto and spent a good 20 minutes staring at how alluring Bokuto was. He noticed how Bokuto would shift a little every 3 minutes, even if it was just a slight movement of the arm. He noticed how Bokuto’s features were completely relaxed, his jaw wasn’t tightly clenched as it was when he was conscious.  </p><p>Soon, he realized that he needed to leave for the hospital. Letting out a deep sigh, Akaashi stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to change his outfit to a more formal one. </p><p>Coming out of the bathroom, making sure he made little to no sounds, he left a note for Bokuto telling him that he had left to go to visit the doctor.  </p><p>It took him 30 minutes by car to get to the hospital and throughout those 30 minutes, Akaashi was fidgeting nonstop. Times like these, he wished he had Bokuto to hold his had because he knew he was not ok and that he needed help.  </p><p>Looking up at the huge building, it was frightening. </p><p>Akaashi had reassured himself at least a hundred times, yet he felt nowhere near reassured. </p><p>He walked into the enormous building, stopping for a while and looking around before striding over to the reception desk.  </p><p>He had made an appointment earlier that day and all he had to do was walk into the doctors' room. </p><p>Several tests and unlimited questions later, his result finally came back. </p><p>It took about an hour for the results to arrive after the test was done and Akaashi was petrified. The whole time he had been going thinking of the worst thing that could happen, he almost had a panic attack because of it. </p><p>“Akaashi Keiji. Your test results are ready!” He heard his name being called out. He stood up and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before moving towards the nurse. </p><p>“Mr. Akaashi, I’m sorry to say you have...” The next few words were muffled. His whole world came crashing down. As if his trauma wasn’t enough, he had another burden dropped on his shoulders.  </p><p>Now, with this burden, Akaashi was unable to get back up on his feet. </p><p>“Stage four cancer.” </p><p>“It has spread all over your body, except your brain.” </p><p>“We can control it if you get treatment.” </p><p>The doctor’s words replayed in Akaashi’s head over and over again like some sort of mantra. </p><p>He was in a daze; he had no idea where to go. So naturally, without thinking much of it, he went to the beach. </p><p>Taking a stroll on the beach always calmed him no matter what the situation was.  </p><p>His parents loved the beach, and would take Akaashi there every weekend, and eventually, it had become a place Akaashi cherished too. </p><p>Not wanting to go back home, Akaashi stayed there for the next 2 hours.  </p><p>What he didn’t know was that an anxious and concerned Bokuto was waiting for him.  </p><p>Bokuto, despite being romantically involved with a lot of people in the past, was always nervous around Akaashi. Which always resulted in him holding back, which ruined some moments that could’ve been marked as memorable and special. </p><p>Bokuto, after several minutes of contemplating, decided to call Akaashi. He knew he was being a little too invasive but his concern had gotten to him. </p><p>It got to him so much that he forgot Akaashi couldn’t speak. </p><p>“Akaashi?” </p><p>Akaashi tapped the speaker, letting his partner know he was there. </p><p>“Oh, thank heavens, I thought you died, or something.” Bokuto said, jokingly. He could hear Akaashi giggling lightly on the other side, which made him relax. </p><p>He was always so tense around Akaashi, and he knew that Akaashi noticed it. The reason behind that was that he didn’t want to mess up. He didn’t want to say something that could potentially open a wound. He felt like he was good at squeezing lemons on paper cuts, which is why he was rather careful around Akaashi. </p><p>“So, when are you coming home?” He asked. </p><p>All he got for a response, was another tap and a shaky sigh. </p><p>“We’ll talk when you come back.” </p><p>The line went dead. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>That was the last day Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou met each other.  </p><p>Akaashi had an incomprehensible fear of dying in front of a loved one. He didn’t want Bokuto to go through what he went through. And in the process, he didn’t realize how much he had hurt Bokuto. </p><p>As a kid, Bokuto had always gotten attention for being rich. He was often used by many of his supposed friends, but that never made him lose hope in friends.  </p><p>When he joined the volleyball team, the members there became family for him. Since his own family was too busy to attend to him.  </p><p>Until, that was taken away from him too. </p><p>Running away from these problems was his only choice, or so he thought.  </p><p>It never bothered when he found out that another one of his friends was just using him because he was loaded. But it wasn’t the same with Akaashi. </p><p>He felt betrayed, and for the first time, he gave up. </p><p>He gave up hope that he was going to come back after several days of waiting for him. He had called him one too many times, and texted him, but there was never a response. </p><p>Bokuto Koutarou knew, that for the entirety of his life, he wouldn’t love someone as much as he had loved Akaashi Keiji. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>Ten years had passed, and although Bokuto had given up all hopes of meeting Akaashi again, he still went to the beach. </p><p>Looking over at the ocean waves as the sun set over it, the color of the sky changed as each minute passed by, it was a marvelous sight for him. A golden disk sat on top of the horizon, which was slowly sinking underwater. And the water glistened brightly, as if someone threw tons and tons of diamonds in there. </p><p>Even after ten years, he had the same feelings he had in the past. He was still in the same wheelchair; in the same sweater he wore when he first met the man he thought to be his soulmate. It was foolish of him to think that he could ever find love that lasted, but at the same time it was so hard to let go. </p><p>It was hard to let go of the memories, of all the beautiful moments they had together. But, Bokuto still felt happy thinking back to when life was well. His memories with Akaashi were something he never wanted to let go of. No matter what. </p><p>“Bokuto-san.” A voice called out. It was too familiar. </p><p>Bokuto’s head whipped to the side, fast enough to cause a whiplash. </p><p>There he stood, in all of his glory.  </p><p>As if nothing happened, as if he didn’t disappear, he returned.  </p><p>To Bokuto, it was selfish, and he was mad. But at the same time, he felt ecstatic.  </p><p>To Akaashi, he didn’t know what to do. Disappearing for a decade and returning as if everything was ok was strange to him, and he felt like an insensitive bastard. But Akaashi wanted to bid farewell to the love of his life properly, even if it was so many years later. </p><p>“Akaashi.” He called out. Akaashi’s name rolled off his tongue as smoothly as ever. </p><p>“Daddy!” A little girl called out, interrupting the pair’s ‘moment’. </p><p>“Yes Nozomi?” Bokuto responded, smiling down at the petite girl. </p><p>“I found this shell for you! Isn’t it pretty?” Being five years old, Nozomi still couldn’t speak properly and often made mistakes. She was a rather slow learner, but Bokuto adored his daughter more than anything in the world. </p><p>“That is very pretty, how about you find some for Ms. Saki?” Upon mentioning Nozomi’s teacher, her big doe eyes lit up. Nodding aggressively, she gave a big smile to her father, not paying much mind to his ‘friend’ and ran off to find a shell for her beloved teacher. </p><p>“You’re married now, huh?” Akaashi said.  </p><p>“You can speak now, huh?” Bokuto retorted. </p><p>“I got speech therapy.” Akaashi told the owl. </p><p>“I adopted Nozomi.” Bokuto clarified. </p><p>The two fell into an awkward silence.  </p><p>Although they had many things to ask one another, many things to say to each other, they didn’t. </p><p>“How are you?” Bokuto broke the silence. </p><p>“I’m good, I moved to Greece 4 years ago and settled there. How are you?” He replied, keeping it short. </p><p>“Well, I’m as well as I can be. My daughter gives me a lot of hope.”  </p><p>“What’s her name?” The couple glanced over the adorable child, trying to dig the sand in search of shells for her loved ones. </p><p>“Nozomi.” </p><p>“She is beautiful Bokuto-San.” </p><p>The pair once again fell in silence, this time, a comfortable one. </p><p>“I fulfilled my promise.” Akaashi spoke out of random. </p><p>“Really?” Bokuto was surprised to say the least, he didn’t expect Akaashi to keep a promise they made ten years ago. </p><p>“I started speaking around 2 years after I left, but I didn’t speak to anyone in particular. I used my notepad because it felt wrong to speak. Of course, I practiced speaking. At first, I'd stutter a lot, but it got better.” Akaashi elaborated.  </p><p>“That makes me happy.” </p><p>“I’m sorry I left so suddenly. I know this apology won’t solve anything but I have a reason for leaving.” Akaashi adds, “I’m not going to tell you why I left, but I will tell you that it was something I regretted the most out of anything I've done in my entire life.” </p><p>“When we die, if we get a chance to meet again in heaven, let's start over. If heaven reunites us.” Bokuto said, smiling. </p><p>Akaashi looked at him for a second, before looking back at the sunset. </p><p>“Till heaven reunites us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>